WWE 2016+ EWR Load
The WWE 2016 EWR Load V2 '''is an EWR file of WWE. The game began on 1st July 2016 (in-game calender), and is currently on the 27th January 2020. '''WWE Roster Main Roster NXT Roster Alumni Roster Title History WWE Championship RAW World Heavyweight Championship SmackDown WWE Intercontinental Championship SmackDown WWE European Championship RAW WWE Raw Tag Team Championships RAW WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championships SmackDown WWE Cruiserweight Championship SmackDown WWE RAW Women's Championship RAW WWE SmackDown Women's Championship SmackDown Other Accomplishments Royal Rumble Women's Royal Rumble RRL Tournament RAW vs. SmackDown WrestleMania Battle Royal Money In The Bank Retired Titles/Accomplishments WWE United States Champion WWE Television Championship Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal Tournaments WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament (2017) This was a tournament to crown an inaugural WWE Cruiserweight Champion held from June 2017 to July 2017 - with all matches being exclusively on SmackDown, except for the finals which were contested at Battleground. Round 1: Round 2: Semi-Finals: Finals: WWE Women's Championship No.1 Contendership Tournament (2018) This was an 8-woman tournament held in March 2018 to determine Alexa Bliss' opponent at WrestleMania 34 for the WWE Women's Championship. Round 1: Semi-Finals: Finals: WWE World Championship No.1 Contendership Tournament (2018) This was an 16-man tournament held from November 2018 to December 2018, to determine Finn Balor's opponent at Armageddon for the WWE World Championship. Round 1: Round 2: Semi-Finals: Finals: World Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2019) This was an 8-man tournament held in August 2019 to determine SmackDown's inaugural World Heavyweight Champion. The finals would be held at SummerSlam, where the first ever champion will be crowned. Round 1: Semi-Finals: Finals Round Robin League (2019-2020) On the 25th November 2019, it was announced by Stephanie McMahon that WWE would be doing their first ever round robin style tournament, starting in December 2019 and culminating at WrestleMania 36. Block A would consist of Raw talent, and Block B would consist of SmackDown talent. The points system would be 2 for a win, 1 for a draw, 0 for a loss. The tournament matches would have a 20 minute time-limit. The winners of both blocks would have a one-on-one match at WrestleMania, where the winner had a guaranteed world championship match whenever he wanted it. Competitors A Block Matches B Block Matches * Marty Scurll def. Finn Balor to win the 2020 RRL. PPV Cards Battleground 2016 SummerSlam 2016 Night Of Champions 2016 No Mercy 2016 Survivor Series 2016 Armageddon 2016 Royal Rumble 2017 No Way Out 2017 WrestleMania 33 Backlash 2017 Extreme Rules 2017 Bad Blood 2017 Battleground 2017 SummerSlam 2017 Payback 2017 No Mercy 2017 Survivor Series 2017 Armageddon 2017 Royal Rumble 2018 No Way Out 2018 WrestleMania 34 Backlash 2018 Judgment Day 2018 Money In The Bank 2018 Unforgiven 2018 SummerSlam 2018 Payback 2018 No Mercy 2018 Survivor Series 2018 Armageddon 2018 Royal Rumble 2019 No Way Out 2019 WrestleMania 35 Backlash 2019 Judgment Day 2019 Money In The Bank 2019 Unforgiven 2019 SummerSlam 2019 Payback 2019 RAW No Mercy 2019 SmackDown Survivor Series 2019 Paradise 2019 RAW Royal Rumble 2020 No Way Out 2020 SmackDown WrestleMania 36 WWE Draft WWE Brand Split '-' July 2019 On the 1st July 2019, Vince McMahon announced that he decided to shake things up in the WWE by announcing the second brand-split, happening between RAW and SmackDown. He decided that the week of Unforgiven, the GMs will be announced on RAW and the brands will be split officially the next Friday on SmackDown. After Unforgiven, the new rosters will be implemented. The General Manager of RAW was announced to be Kurt Angle, and the General Manager of SmackDown was announced to be Shawn Michaels. The first 20 drafted were on-screen and the rest were in the supplemental draft. Trades 2019 2020 Survivor Series Eliminations This section is a small archive of who eliminated who in Survivor Series matches. 2017 Team Paige vs. Team Emma Team Edge vs. Team Heyman 2018 Team Asuka vs. Team Becky 2019 Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown Females Team RAW vs. Team SmackDown Males Notes * (P) = Pre-Show Match